Trapped!
by boshrocks
Summary: It all started with the Accident, or rather several of them. Now they´re stuck in a classroom that no one knows about. review please.
1. Stuck in there

_Hermione's pov_

It all started with the accident. Or rather a large collection of accidents.

Picture it, Harry and Malfoy are as usual having a duel in a hallway at night. Nothing out of the ordinary, I hear you say, well that may be true but the corridor they happen to be in is lined with antiques and tapestries etc. It's a disaster waiting to happen.

Ron, Ginny and myself happen to be there supervising and Crabbe came for Draco's support. Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil were on guard at opposite ends of the corridor.

Spells are flying everywhere…a) because they keep deflecting each other's spells…or b) they both have appalling aims. The latter seems the more likely.

I might have known they were going to hit the things in the corridor, not to mention us.

Tapestries and paintings tore, loudly and we only just caught the vases that were precariously close to smashing onto the ground. But none of us could catch the three suits of armour that they hit and sent clanging to the floor.

Suddenly Pansy and Parvati are running towards us and say in perfect timing.

"Filch is coming."

"Snape is coming."

Great. Snape and Filch. It's a dream come true. I hope you noted the deep sarcasm.

"Quick!" I exclaim and drag Harry down the corridor and into a classroom. The rest of the group bundle in after us, including the Slytherins.

"Everyone hide!" Harry hisses.

Several people scramble under desks but Draco and I somehow find ourselves squashed into the big cupboard at the back of the room.

We hear Snape and Filch examining the damage in the corridor and Filch's wheezing voice declaring that it was Peeves, while Snape immediately blamed Harry, as usual. Then their footsteps died away and we burst out of our hiding places.

"That was way too close." Ron said panting.

"I agree, let's get back to our common rooms." Ginny said wiping her forehead.

But when she got to the door she discovered that it wouldn't open. It had sealed itself shut, like those doors in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

This could not get worse. Who knew how long we would be stuck in there?

The boys lounged on the desks and talked about Quiddich. Pansy and Parvati were already friends since Pansy is actually quite decent once she warms up to you, and they were now gossiping and Ginny looked as though she was in two minds as to which group she should join. Gossip or Quiddich? I saw her weigh the two options in her hands before she went to the gossip side.

I went back to the cupboard and examined it. Maybe there was something inside it that would help to get us out of this situation. Barring that, I hoped I might find a book or something to read.

On my first dig through the contents of it I found nothing of interest so I wandered back to the girls and listened to their meagre gossip about some of the prefects dating each other.

About half an hour later I was bored as hell so I stopped Parvati in mid flow and suggested we play a game or something.

"Ok." Harry said. "What game do you have in mind?"

"Anyone know how to play Truth or Dare?"

All the people from wizarding families shook their heads except Ginny and Parvati.

"Ok, so the basics of the game are that you pick someone and that person has to pick truth or dare. If they pick truth then they have to answer your question truthfully. If they pick dare then they have to do the dare you tell them to do. Understand?"

Blank faces all around.

"Ginny and I will show you how it's done. Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Hm, truth."

"Okay. Is there a person in this room that you fancy?"

"Yes."

"We all know that!" Ron cut in. "Everyone knows about Ginny's crush on Harry."

"It's not Harry. Not anymore. Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Since you picked truth I shall pick dare in this demo."

"I dare you to…kiss Harry."

"Ok."

I slid off the desk and kissed Harry on the cheek. He didn't look perturbed. We always greeted each other with a peck on the cheek anyway.

"I meant snog him!"

"You didn't say that. You just said to kiss him and I did. You didn't say to snog him. If you want that then you should have said snog Harry."

Ginny pouted and the rest of the group looked eager to start so I told them to get into a circle on the desks.

"Shall I start to kick us off?" Parvati said looking at me.

"If you like."

This was going to be interesting…


	2. Truth or Dare part 1

_Ginny's POV_

Parvati looked around the circle for a long time picking out her victim. I could see that everyone was starting to get nervous. I know I definitely was. She had that horrid glint in her eye again.

"Harry," she said at last. "Truth or Dare?"

"I don't fancy telling the truth on something and I am a Gryffindor and we never refuse a dare, so I pick dare."

"Brave choice. Okay, I dare you to kiss Hermione on the lips."

Everyone immediately looked at me. How would I take it? What did I feel on the subject? Absolutely nothing. I was way over Harry.

_Pansy's POV_

Quite well as it happened. She barely flinched when he gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips. She was telling the truth then, the guy she fancied wasn't Harry after all.

Harry gazed around and picked me.

"Truth or Dare Miss Parkinson?"

"Truth."

"Why are you so pally with Parvati?"

"Well, because I'm not actually as mean as you think I am, Harry. Not all Slytherins are mean you know. Why even Dr- Crabbe here is decent. A gentleman too. Okay, Ron. Truth or Dare?"

That was close. Draco really didn't want people to know that he was decent. He would have been after my blood if I had said his name.

Ron was panicking slightly and was clearly in serious indecision.

"Truth. No! Dare! No!"

"Just pick one already!" Draco snapped.

"Okay, Truth."

"Hmm, Who do you actually fancy at the moment? Ginny and I have been speculating for too long."

"How did I know you would ask me that? I don't really fancy anyone at the moment."

"That is such a lie Ronald!" Harry burst out. "You told me who you fancied yesterday!"

"Shut up Harry! It was meant to be a secret."

"It's not like I told them who it was."

Ginny sniggered. They really were funny sometimes.

"Shut up. Okay I pick Malfoy. Truth or Dare?" Ron tried to stare Draco out. The fool. No one can out-stare Draco.

"Firstly since we're stuck in here, you may as well call me Draco, Ron. I choose Truth."

"Okay, why do you always pick fights with Harry?"

"I'm not really sure. Our houses have always been fighting since the days of the founders, and I guess Harry personifies all of Gryffindor's traits and I do the same for Slytherin's, so, we fight because our personalities clash. Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

Good answer. Pity it wasn't true. He fights with Harry to get attention from him.

"Since we haven't had dare for a while, I pick dare. Oh no, I'm gonna regret this aren't I?"

"Not necessarily. I dare you to snog Harry. And it had better be a proper make out kiss."

Hermione looked at Harry and he gave her a confused and terrified look in return. Then she laughed at the realisation that he thought this was totally weird and would ruin their friendship forever. It probably will, I reckoned. I was also laughing at the completely cute look he was giving Hermione. Poor Draco. He's gonna hate me now. Oh god I'm stuck in here with him. If no one sees me again, all my possessions go to my sister. Oh wait. It was Draco who dared him. What's he on about? Why is Draco helping Hermione get together with Harry? I must ask him about it.

_Hermione's POV _

I looked at Draco and then at Harry's face. I couldn't do it. I knew about Harry's feelings and I didn't want to do anything to damage that. Hold on. If it doesn't make any difference to his feelings anyway, then why am I making such a big deal about it?

You know why, Hermione. You don't want him to know that you fancy the pants off him. It's killed you these past three years listening to his going on about his feelings for that certain someone. You tried to let him know but it did no good. Here's your chance. You've been dared to snog him…so take the opportunity because it might never come again. Also it's a dare and you can't back out of a dare.

I shrugged and slid off the desk and walked over to him.

_Draco's POV_

Why did I dare her to do that? That was pretty stupid of me. What if he realises that he's in love with her all because of one kiss. Oh I can't look. I can't watch him kiss her.

Do it Draco. This it the ultimate test for you. Watch them make out and then tell yourself you aren't in love with him. Remember you initiated it, so now you must pay the penalty.

God, they're really getting into it aren't they?


	3. Make outs

_Pansy's POV_

After about a minute of watching the make out kiss between Harry and Hermione I couldn't watch anymore so I studied the looks on the other people's faces. I love people watching.

To make it easy I'll list them.

Ron: anger, presumably that Harry was making out with his long term crush; and awed fascination, maybe he's trying to pick up tips from them.

Draco: angry and upset. Poor him…mind you it is all his fault… he dared Hermione to snog him.

Crabbe: politely looking elsewhere… he's playing with my hair now…get off Vinny!

Ginny: also angry and upset…hmm maybe she does still fancy Harry…not that I blame her…he is totally crushworthy.

Parvati: a little upset…don't really blame her…she and Harry have been fuck buddies for almost a year now.

That's all of us. Well…except the hormone crazed lovebirds over there. They're really getting into it.

Poor Draco. I must find a way to break them up, for his sake at least.

"Guys! Time's up!" I say chirpily.

They carry on.

Got it!

"Ginny, I think we need a bat bogey hex."

She grins at me and draws her wand. The next second Harry has pulled away from Hermione because he is being attacked by flying bogeys.

Hmm. Ginny attacked him. That's strange. She would have attacked Hermione if she still had a crush on Harry. Wait a moment…

Oh.

_Harry's POV_

Get these bloody things away from me!

_Ron's POV_

That's right, get off my girl. But she's not your girl, remember. Damnit! Now she'll fall for Harry, just like all of the other girls in the school.

And guys for that matter…

_Harry's POV_

ARGHHHHHH! Get away from me!

_Ginny's POV_

Poor Harry. Oh well, he deserves it.

_Harry's POV_

HELP!

_Pansy's POV_

"I think they got the message, Gin. You can remove the hex now." I tell her.

"Hermione it was your go I think."

"Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare."

"Wise choice. Now, what should I make her do? Any suggestions?" and Hermione looked around at the group and a few grins matched her rather evil one.

"Oh, I know. I dare you to snog Pansy."

WHAT! It's almost as though she knew about me and her.

_Hermione's POV_

Yeah I know it was a bit mean, but I have heard a rumour and I want to find out if it was true or not. Okay if you really want to know what the rumour was then I'll tell you. It was that Pansy and Parvati are a couple. I wanted to see if they actually had chemistry together.

Why am I always right?

There's chemistry there alright. I knew something was going on. I always know.


	4. What Draco Found

_Draco's POV_

I must admit I knew about Pansy and Parvati. Pansy told me and I've been helping to keep the secret a secret. They're really cute together.

Okay… now it's Pansy's turn. If she picks me then I know what she's gonna ask me. One day I will murder her…if I didn't love her like a sister. Oh Merlin, she is asking me!

"I know what you're gonna ask me if I say truth, and I also know what you'll make me do if I say dare. Trouble is, which do I want to do least? Oh what the hell, truth."

Pansy smiled at me. Oh no I was in for it now. She already knows all my secrets.

"Draco, I will refrain from asking you the question I was intending to ask you this time round. Instead I charge you, I already know this secret but I will refrain from revealing it here, all I ask is that you tell us when it started, because I do not know."

I replied as honestly as I could. "The secret I think you are referring to began halfway through third year. Okay my turn."

On and on the game went, through most of the night. I definitely found out things about my companions that I didn't know. Crabbe even dropped his dumbass act and uncovered the side that Pansy and I knew; his gentlemanly side. Luckily I was spared from spilling my secret about a certain member of the group.

Eventually Ginny dropped off to sleep on Hermione…coincidence? I don't think so. And we therefore decided to stop playing. Most people fell asleep in the chairs made up like lounges. I wasn't that tired however.

As quietly as I could I slipped off the desk and went to the cupboard, it being the only thing of interest in the room. Slowly I opened the door. Unfortunately it creaked and I glanced around the room to see if I had woken the others. I don't know why I was being so secretive; I just didn't want to wake the others.

My eyes met those of Hermione. She wasn't asleep, but she couldn't move without waking Ginny whose head was in her lap. I smirked at her and opened the doors of the cabinet.

I began to explore the contents. Old text books, rolls of parchment, quills, ink, average things. Then I noticed a closed off section at the top. It was too high to reach so I brought a chair over and stood on it and prised the doors open. It was really hard; the hinges were rusted through.

What was inside resembled the decorations in my fathers study. Skulls. Lots of them. Bottles of what looked like dangerous potions. Black spell books. An ornate silver necklace in the shape of some weird creature with twinkling rubies for eyes laid on a purple velvet cushion. A silver dagger next to it on the cushion also inlaid with rubies. I thought I could see some dried blood on the blade, which still looked sharp.

This looks like cult stuff. Maybe a faction of students had gone really bad and formed some sort of club here using all this stuff.

Further in I found a skeletal arm with a golden ring on the forefinger. The gem in this artefact was large and green and wasn't dusty like the arm itself; instead it was bright and shiny as though it had recently been polished. That was odd. I could feel the magic pulsing from the jewellery and dagger. As with several magical artefacts I didn't dare to touch it with my bare hands. Instead I picked up the arm itself and moved it forward to the cushion. For a long time I stared at the objects. Red and silver, and green and gold. Slytherin and Gryffindor reversed. I puzzled over this and was too tired to worry about it tonight. I closed the cabinet and set up my own chair lounge.

Hermione had gone to sleep by now. I gently eased her into a more comfortable position and settled down myself. I would figure it out in the morning. With a lot of help from Hermione.


End file.
